It's Just a Feeling
by Mintey
Summary: "In your world, I go by a different name." Lucy and Edmund can't shake the feeling that the answer is right before them - and that a cousin could help them discover this.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Narnia, C.S. Lewis does, you know the deal...

**Notes:** Message me before using any of my characters, yadity-ya-dee-yah, ya'know, the usual. Takes place after the Silver Chair. Kindly read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>.: It's Just A Feeling :.<strong>

"Lucy, tell me a story," begged Wendy.

Lucy smiled at her little cousin. Wendy loved hearing Lucy's stories nearly as much as Lucy enjoyed telling them. Now thirteen, it had been two full years since she last visited Narnia. All Lucy could do to keep the memories alive was to tell them in the form of tales. Once, Wendy had commented how real the stories seemed, and that Lucy had truly been to all of these fantastic places. "What you dream is only as real as you lead yourself to believe," had been Lucy's reply.

"I would love to, Wendy." Lucy placed Wendy on her lap and began to bounce the child on her knee. "Once upon a time there were four children named Lu-"

"Hold on," objected Wendy, "Why are the children always named Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter? Like your family? Why can't there be a Wendy? I want to take part in the adventures, too!"

"Stories take time to develop, Wendy. In my world, those are the children, but soon, when you become older, you can make your own stories." Lucy squeezed Wendy's cheek. "In fact, I'll bet you'll become one of the best tellers around - better than me!"

"Really?" Wendy's eyes grew wide. "Well, in the meantime, I want to hear more of your stories!"

Lucy laughed. "Alright. Before I begin - do you remember the story about Lucy's magical cordial?"

"I don't know," said Wendy, "What's a cordial?"

"The magic healing juice," offered Lucy.

"Of course! It made Edmund better when he almost died! If Edmund ever heard that you pretended he was dead," said Wendy, cautiously peering about the room for Edmund, "You'd be dead yourself!" She and Lucy shared a laugh.

Lucy's joy was short-lived as she thought to herself, _if only I _was_ pretending... _The image of Edmund lying unconscious, stabbed by the White Witch's wand, was embedded in her brain, and likely would stay there until the end of time. It haunted all of the Pevensies constantly - except Susan, who had long since forgotten about Narnia, or at least refused to believe their time there had ever existed.

Lucy hadn't realized her sudden silence until Wendy said, "Lucy, I don't think Edmund would _actually _kill you!" Lucy gave a half-hearted smile. "Can you tell me the story now?"

"Of course!" Wendy squealed excitedly. "Well, I'm going to tell you the story of where it came from!"

"I thought it came from Santa," said Wendy.

"Father Christmas," corrected Lucy, "And it did - but crystal breaks, you know!"

Wendy's stared at Lucy with disbelief. "But it's magical! Surely it wouldn't break?"

"But it did, on one occasion..." Lucy settled back into her seat, remembering.

**~!~!~!~!~!~ Narnia 1002 ~!~!~!~!~!~**

_"Ed, give it!" Lucy stood on the tips of her toes. Edmund held his hand up high, just out of Lucy's reach. "We get it, you've grown." Lucy jumped. "A lot."_

_Edmund put his hand down. "I just want to look at it." He examined the detail on the diamond bottle. "I say, this place isn't in Narnia, is it?"_

_"Oh!" exclaimed Susan. "Peter, he wasn't there!"_

_Edmund raised his eyebrows, curious as to what event he hadn't been there for._

_"It's fire flowers at the Mountains of the Sun," offered Peter._

_"As in the mountains on big yellow thing in the sky?" Edmund asked. "Why would that be on your cordial?" He turned at the sound of hooves clicking on marble. Valiel, the unicorn kind enough to carry Peter to battle, entered._

_Bowing, Valiel said, "If I may, my Kings and Queens." Peter motioned for him to go ahead. "I was fortunate to be taught by the many times great grandson of Fledge. Oh, but that is another story. Fledge is the first winged horse, who passed down stories of his visit to those very same mountains. If I'm not mistaken, he hails from your world." Valiel hung his head in shame. "By the Lion's mane, I do wish I had listened more intently in class."_

_"Winged horses?" gasped Lucy, in awe. Valiel nodded his elegant white head and a whinny escaped through his lips, cheered up slightly by the fact that Lucy cared about his stories._

_"I've heard they are magnificent," he said, "They hardly come to Narnia. No, that is why meeting - or even seeing - such a creature is a great honor and rarity. My apologies, Your Majesties. I have digressed. Would you care to hear what I've come to learn about the Mountains of the Sun?"_

_Eager to learn, the Kings and Queens sat cross-legged on the floor. Valiel had to look down upon them, and he felt strange, so he lay down to be even with the others. The unicorn's big brown eyes changed for the better, carrying an expression Lucy would always remember._

_"In the morning light, the mountains are yellow as the brightest lemon, but by the time the moon comes out, they are red like the sun of horrid ch-ch-Charn."_

_"Charn?" echoed the children. Just the mere name of the place sent shivers down their spine._

_"So many stories, so little time." Valiel made a _tsk-tsk_ sound. "I only share the stories that you may learn from experience alone. Narnia's history is best saved for the classroom. Where was I now?"_

_"You were describing the Mountains of the Sun. But why would they be on Lucy's cordial?" asked Susan._

_"Ah, that is a marvelous question, my Queen. The Mountains of the Sun are the place where fireberries are found. These berries are the only kind that will heal anything, making them a most desired item. Aslan knew that many would seek such a powerful thing, and to protect them, he made an enchantment on the fireplants that only those who deserved the berries would be capable of picking them. I believe magic was not necessary, because very few make it to the mountains."_

_"Make it?" asked Peter._

_"Yes, just as Fledge traveled far into the Western Wild, possibly even beyond that, to get to the Golden Gates, the journey to the Mountains of the Sun is to the far East, to the golden orb of the sun! Who knows what lurks there - few live to tell the tale."_

**~!~!~!~!~!~ England 1945 ~!~!~!~!~!~**

Strong arms closed around Lucy. Startled, she paused her story. If a deep voice had not called her name at that very moment, Lucy might have become Queen Lucy the Valiant again, fending off her attacker. But she didn't. She whipped around to see a familiar figure.

"Edmund, don't startle me like that!" Only after sending a playful punch in her brother's direction did Lucy return the hug.

"Peter and Susan will be back shortly," said Edmund. He noticed Wendy sitting on Lucy's lap. "Hello there, Wendy. Is Lucy taking care of you?"

"Yes, but not of you!" The little girl's face grew with a sly smile. "Lucy's telling stories where you almost _died_! How horrid of her!" She did not notice the look exchanged by her two cousins. Edmund cocked his head to the side.

"What else has Lucy told you?" asked Edmund, eyeing Lucy disapprovingly.

"She was just starting the story about the Mountains of the Sun," said Wendy, "Has she told you about that yet?"

Edmund nodded slowly. "She has."

"Isn't it wonderful?" Wendy asked.

Her question went unanswered. "You know, sometime _I'd_ like to tell you some stories, Wendy. How would you like to hear about battles?" Wendy gasped. Lucy set the girl down, off of her knee, and motioned for Edmund to follow her. Wendy ignored the hushed tones coming from the other side of the room and began to see if her mum had left anything around the house that could be used as a crown.

Meanwhile, Lucy was giving Edmund an earful. "Ed, what are you doing? You can't tell her about battles!"

Edmund crossed his arms and gave her a glare of disbelief. "The Mountains of the Sun are just as dangerous," he pointed out.

"I wasn't going to tell her about my journey there. _That_ is dangerous. I was simply informing her in a roundabout way... of Aslan," said Lucy.

"Sure. Just as I was going to inform her in a roundabout way of the White Witch."

"Point taken," said Lucy, "But about Aslan."

"What about?"

"Don't you think that she already knows?"

"Where did you get that idea from?"

"Well, I remember Aslan saying there is a way into his country from all the worlds."

"What are you trying to say?" said Edmund, confused.

"Don't you think she already knows Aslan? I mean, we didn't know Aslan before, so he brought us to Narnia. I think Eustace was the same way. But Wendy hasn't gone, so it makes one think."

"That's quite a theory you've got there." Edmund ran a hand through his hair, messing up the way Mrs. Pevensie had neatly combed it earlier. "I just wish we'd know him here, too."

"I think we have known him," said Lucy, "But I don't know how."

"Yes, I feel so too... But it's only a feeling. Don't worry, we'll figure it out. And if you're right about Wendy, I'm sure she can help us."

Lucy shrugged and allowed Edmund to steer her over to the newly crowned Queen of Plastic Flowers, Wendy. "Alright, Wendy, ready for more stories?" asked Edmund.

"Absolutely! Can you tell some about Aslan, the Lion?"

"Sure," Lucy said, exchanging a small smile with her brother. "But I want you to help."

**~END~**


End file.
